Yo soy Garnet
by Susan99
Summary: Iniciamos con la primera batalla, todo parece ir en orden, pero se necesita más que golpes y saber defenderse para que esta fusión sobreviva al crudo y hostil mundo en medio de una guerra.


Era un lugar de desolación y destrucción, la guerra por la independecia del planeta consumia a todas lasgemas que en ella participaban.

La batalla era brutal, la muerte estaba a cada paso en el campo de batalla. El sonido de las bombas retumbaban en los oidos de Garnet, en una parte de ella no era nuevo escuchar dicho sonido estremecedor, Rubí había estado en batallas antes, pero por otro lado Zafiro había estado lejos del combate.

Las fuerzas del Homeworld parecían ser imparables, las esperanzas de ganar eran pocas, superadas en numero, las crystal gems tenían todas las probabilidades en contra.

Era poco el tiempo que había pasado despues de haberse encontrado con la líder de dicha rebelion, poco el tiempo el que había pasado siendo ella misma, no era Rubí ni Zafiro, era alguien completamente distinto y apenas se había encontrado un nombre adecuado.

Era poco el tiempo que tenía para analizar si quería luchar al lado de Rose Cuarzo. Zafiro ya había renunciado al Homeworld desde el primer momento en que salvó a Rubí de Diamante Azul. Había renunciado a su alto rango; Una miembro de la corte de Diamante Azul.

Pero por otro lado Rubí...

Un fuerte estallido retumbo en sus oidos, lo siguiente fue su cuerpo colisionando con brutalidad contra el suelo al haber sido disparada a varios metros de altura y de lugar de donde inicialmente estaba parada.

Aún con la visión de futuro en sus habilidades ella no era capaz de ver, desde el incidente Zafiro ya no había podido ser capaz de ver el futuro. Todo lo que era, todo lo que debía de ser fue colisionado y destrozado en miles de pedazos, la línea del destino había sido fracturada.

\- ¡Allí esta! ¡La abominación!-

Aún aturdida por el impacto antes recibido, la fusión no vio la Jaspe furiosa que se acercaba a ella. Cuando reaccionó ya era demasiado tarde, fue arrastrada con fuerza por el ataque en "bolita" característicos de los Cuarzos guerreros.

\- ¡Tú! ¡Estúpido monstruo! - le gritaba con asco la guerrera del Homeworld -¡Debería darte vergüenza tener el valor de venir a una batalla, apoyando a los rebeldes!-

La cara de la fusión fue el blanco de los puños de la Jaspe que finalizo su oleada de puñetazos con una fuerte patada en el abdomen que tumbó finalmente a Garnet.

Garnet gemía de dolor aún en el piso. Un peso en su pecho hizo agudizar sus dolencias, la Jaspe aplastaba a con una de sus piernas.

Poniendo todo su peso sobre la fusión, inmovilizandola en el suelo, tomó las manos de Garnet con firmeza por arriba de la cabeza de la misma, dejando expuestas las gemas de la fusión.

\- Diamante azul estará bastante contenta al saber que rompí sus patéticas gemas- siseo con orgullo, para levantar uno de sus puños, preparada para terminar el trabajo.

Al ver a la Jaspe lista para terminar con ella, El tiempo se hizo un poco más lento para Garnet.

¿Este era su destino? ¿Este era su final en la línea del tiempo?

¡No!

Un coraje por seguir viviendo despertó desde lo más profundo de Garnet. Para sorpresa de la Jaspe que la tenía sometida, cuando su puño estaba a punto de impactar la gema con faceta cuadrangular de Garnet, unos guanteletes detuvieron el impacto.

-Tendrás que esforzarte más para romper estas gemas- le dijo con firmeza y coraje.

Ante el desconcierto de la Jaspe, Garnet se sacó de encima al cuarzo que la sometía y lanzo un fuerte golpe al rostro de la misma y no se detuvo .

-¿yo soy el monstruo?- le grito Garnet con rabia mientras lanzaba a la Jaspe con fuerza al piso.

Esta hizo un intento por levantarse pero Garnet la tumbó de nuevo con una patada a su rostro.

-¿Has visto cuanta vida hay en este planeta?-

\- ¿valen la pena vidas tan insignificantes?- siseo con desprecio la Jaspe para después ser silenciada con un golpe en el estómago.

\- Al menos yo no trato de hacer un genocidio...- Le dio un golpe final al pecho.

Lanzó un estremecedor grito de guerra cuando finalmente la Jaspe perdió su forma física, la gema de esta cayó al suelo terroso del planeta.

\- Yo soy Garnet- dijo para nadie en específico, respirando agitadamente - y nunca perderé una batalla contra alguien como tú...-

Miró a su alrededor, había fuego, armas por todos lados, era una completa zona de destrucción, vio más gemas del Homeworld que se acercaban a ella, furiosas, Garnet sabía que esta batalla no acabaría pronto pero no pensaba huir.

Cerró sus ojos por unos segundos, tomó una respiración profunda...

La verdadera batalla apenas comenzaba...


End file.
